


【昀A马B灿O】莫比乌斯环

by ash3093



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2020-01-07 07:36:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18406100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ash3093/pseuds/ash3093





	【昀A马B灿O】莫比乌斯环

　董思成对弟弟这种生物是没有抵抗力的。

　　具体表现为

　　李马克拉着他的手央求他却道不清原因的时候，他在弟弟充斥着挣扎和哀切的眼神下立刻软了心，消解了所有的防备。

　　稀里糊涂的就被拽进了127两忙内的房间。

　　李马克的小胖手从他手心滑落。

　　他看看床上湿湿软软快融化成一滩蜜水的Omega李楷灿，再看看身旁李马克期盼的小脸，第一个念头是，这不会是俩孩子设计的仙人跳吧

　　第二个念头是，我tm又因为闻不到信息素被人盯上了。

　　其实对于alpha来说，信息素感受器失灵是种残疾。但是，闻不到Omega的气味，就意味着他不会被诱导发情失去理智，也不会因为爽过头失控标记Omega。

　　不会被信息素影响=在他眼里香香软软的Omega和寡淡无味的beta毫无差别，这让他在受Omega们欢迎的同时又被嫌弃是个不懂情趣的性冷淡。

　　简单粗暴地说，就是董思成他不适合当伴侣但是个优秀的按摩棒。

　　大写的惨。

　　前面说董思成对弟弟没辙。但是哥哥再好脾气也是有底线的。

　　哥哥冷漠脸

　　哥哥转身就要走

　　李马克拉住了他的衣角，湿漉漉的圆眼睛对上他的，哥哥，东赫很难受，哥哥帮帮他吧。

　　这个弟弟，表面上是个老实人，暗地里手已经伸到董思成运动短裤里了。

　　裤子是松紧的，很容易就被拽下来了一小半

　　连带着里面的纯色四角内裤也要掉不掉的挂在两条细直的腿上

　　李马克红着耳朵握着那里要舔上去的时候董思成右手抵住了他的额头

　　董思成想，这家伙的表情看着像是快要哭出来了

　　而床上的那个神志不清的脸上分不清是汗水还是泪水。

　　算了，就帮他这一次吧

　　/

　　不知道是李马克更可怜还是李东赫更可怜还是董思成更可怜

　　/

　　董思成虽然闻不到信息素但还是能释放信息素的

　　其实李东赫老早就被李马克推进房间的那个‘解药’吸引了注意力

　　在分化的迹象开始出现之后，李东赫越来越爱缠着他的winwin哥。这个哥哥除了性格天真善良（好骗）之外，还是个对Omega天然有吸引力，但又无害的alpha，谁会不喜欢呢？

　　李马克去找董思成其实是他暗示的。

　　不知道是固执的喜欢着李东赫的李马克更可怜

　　还是要被发情期困扰一辈子的李东赫更可怜

　　又或是单恋着那个谁却被借此利用了个彻底的董思成更可怜。

　　那个谁是谁，你猜？

　　/

　　董思成被李东赫两条腿缠着腰索要的时候，李马克乖觉地勾着他的脖子把小舌头伸进他的唇齿间任他品尝。

　　董思成刚来出道班的时候，就有人说他和李马克两人看起来有点像。

　　这句话被李马克记住了，还在访谈和综艺中提到了好几遍，他提一次董思成就开心一次，被喜欢的人说他们相似，谁会不为此感到高兴呢

　　直到后来董思成才发现，太像了并不是好事

　　就比如喜欢上一个人就不会轻易改变心意这一点。

　　李马克一颗心放在李东赫身上五年了都没变过心思

　　所以董思成的单恋又苦又涩，

　　他喜欢上了一个心有所属又倔得要死的小孩，偏偏他自己也是一旦踏出一步，就十头牛都拉不回来那种人

　　这是一个无解的莫比乌斯环。

　　/

　　李东赫的里面比他看起来的样子还要湿还要软，蜜色的皮肤莹润着汗水让董思成错觉自己尝到了焦糖的味道

　　味道。

　　他侧头去看一旁奶白色皮肤因为羞涩泛起了红晕的李马克，有点好奇这个喜欢拿圆眼睛乖乖相装老实的小坏蛋是什么味道，beta的信息素虽然稀薄，但是据说情动时也会有短暂的爆发。

　　但很可惜，他没可能闻到了，一辈子都。

　　发觉董思成转移过来的视线，李马克犹豫了一瞬，才恋恋不舍地把目光从接近高潮而显得格外诱人的李东赫身上收回来，不情不愿地凑过头去亲哥哥丰润的嘴唇。

　　董思成松开握着李东赫腰的手，按着李马克的后脑勺吮咬这个狡猾的弟弟的舌尖，恶狠狠带着惩罚意味的吻带来的只有疼痛，但是倔强的小孩愣是憋出了眼泪都没推开哥哥。

　　李马克一直学着忍耐，忍耐自己的心上人因为本能被alpha吸引这件事，忍耐自己想要从昀昀哥哥怀抱里拉走他的冲动。一点肉体上的小痛，和层层叠叠的心伤比起来根本不算什么。

　　/

　　所有人都以为李东赫是因为生理本能被董思成吸引。

　　只有他自己知道真相。

　　李东赫喜欢董思成，才不是因为那么肤浅的理由

　　如果说李马克是他的手足，那董思成就是他的心脏。

　　失去李马克他将无法行动，但是失去董思成就等于失去生命。

　　是，离开你我就没法生存的关系。

　　然而，董思成好像只看得到李马克

　　明明自己比李马克早一年与哥哥亲近，但是董思成提到弟弟第一反应就是李马克

　　什么李马克最近对他的skinship变多了……哥哥说起这个的时候还笑得那么开心

　　就算他是Omega而李马克是beta，身为alpha的哥哥也只会被李马克吸引。

　　再怎么努力都无济于事

　　无济于事。

　　我真是个坏小孩，他想。

　　我逼着李马克去找董思成

　　我利用了他

　　我在蹂躏他的真心

　　而现在这报应回到了我自己身上

　　虽然现在和哥哥的身体距离是无比亲密的负值，但却要眼睁睁地看着哥哥把目光和心思都黏在另一个人身上。

　　现实赤裸的在李东赫面前摊开，不给他一点欺骗自己的机会

　　……好痛啊

　　被结撑开的生殖腔很痛

　　心更痛。

　　/

　　李东赫在哭，透明的水迹在他的脸上肆意蜿蜒，李马克卷着舌头一点一点把这些苦涩的液体吮进嘴里。

　　可是李东赫的悲伤好像怎么也淌不尽流不干，明明身体上的不适已经随着临时标记的完成而告终了

　　李马克想不明白他为什么还这么难受，更想不明白为什么董思成那么喜欢自己

　　想让你不再疼痛，他低头去吻李东赫的眉骨、额头、鼻尖，最后，朝圣一般去轻触那唇角。

　　可是身后哥哥的一记深顶打断了他的动作，李马克支撑不住扑倒在东赫的身上，又被提着腰抬高臀部，进的更深。

　　beta的生殖腔很难打开，但是被发情Omega的信息素、被李东赫的信息素包围的李马克轻易的被打开到了身体的最深处。

　　“嗯……唔”李马克只偶尔从咬紧的齿缝中泄出几声闷哼，他凌乱的呼吸声打在李东赫的耳边，攥着床单的手发着抖，眼睛却从始至终都未离开过李东赫。

　　李东赫看着他发红的眼圈和汗湿的额发，忍不住伸手

　　摸到李马克的背上湿滑一片，又烫的吓人

　　李东赫的眼泪流的更凶了

　　透过模糊的水雾，他越过李马克的肩膀看到董思成，哥哥热切的目光一转移到他身上就冷却下来，

　　他忽然意识到

　　这是对他的惩罚

　　对他伤害了李马克的惩罚。

　　哥哥早就知道这是他的主意。

　　/

　　对不起，

　　李东赫无声地哭，无声的比着道歉的口型

　　但是我不知道该怎么办

　　我好喜欢你

　　……我错了

　　/

　　董思成是总拿弟弟没辙的哥哥，不管哪个弟弟，李东赫还是李马克。

　　最后李马克累的抓着李东赫的手睡着了

　　只剩下李东赫泪眼朦胧战战兢兢地看他

　　做过头了，董思成在心里暗骂自己见色失智。

　　三人之间的这种情况，就算是自己这个最大的哥哥也想不出什么解决的办法，为什么要去苛责小孩呢？

　　他叹了口气，俯下身去亲小孩的额头，

　　李东赫捂着脑门瞪大了眼睛

　　下一刻董思成握住了他的另一只手对他眨眼，快休息，我会在这里看着你，

　　他瞅瞅小孩哭肿的眼睛，估摸着自己还得去煮两个鸡蛋备着

　　/

　　三个人以后要怎么办，管他呢


End file.
